ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Franconia
Consisting of the old lands of the Franks, Franconia covers almost the whole of Western Europe as well as Zealand and Holstein which are considered part of the realms of the Norse. Franconia is a sleeping giant to be unleashed — the only reason why this has not happened is because of the political divisions that have caused the Frankish "Holy Roman Empire" to break up following the death of Charles the Fat five decades ago. Despite its somewhat smaller size if compared to the Middle East or China, Franconia has a very high population density, due to the lack of space. This has resulted in a fair deal of conflict dating back from Roman days, and it is not likely to die out any time soon, especially given that in some of the many regions in the interior, they can be easily conquered. However, the Christian factions who call this part of Europe home can be well assured that they have a an ample body of manpower to be called upon when the time is right for them to conquer the world — or to guard their demesnes from being overrun by their foes. Because it has no threats to its western frontiers, it is said that France has a good start, especially in the early-era Rise of Chivalry CtW. In the Renovatio Europam CtW however, England is depicted as having interests in France's western regions, so things get a whole lot more difficult as a result. Jutland The seat of the Kingdom of Denmark, Jutland is the most populated and prosperous of the Norse lands. Nordmark Consisting of the easternmost point of the Holy Roman Empire, the Nordmark is a recent heavily wooded and swampy addition to Imperial possessions. Its heavy military presence and vicinity to Wendish peoples makes it a perfect proving ground for any king planning an expedition with conquest in mind. Available resources *Bonus: Boom — timber *Supply Centre available. Holstein Available resources *Rare: Livestock *Tribute: 5 Normandy The Normans are the sons of Frenchified Norsemen. Although they speak French and they adopt French customs as well as French Catholicism, they are still vikings at heart, being merciless warriors and enterprising traders. The relative wealth and prosperity of this region is a testament to their success thus far. Available resources *Tribute: 20 Vreizh Founded by refugees from the Saxon invasions of Britannia, Vreizh, also known as the Duchy of Bretagne, is a windswept spur of rock jutting into the Bay of Biscay. A land of brush and fen, it is also known to be the haunt of bandits — but that doesn't stop the interest of kings in their potential as a fighting force. Their cavalry are known to fight as mercenaries in many armies, for an equally huge roster of masters. Available resources *Bonus: Bandits *Rare: Salt Sjaelland This island in the Baltic Sea connects the two halves of the Norse world together, and is a logical stepping stone between the two sides of the Baltic. The many Norse tribes who have settled on Sjaelland are also a potential source of recruits for any viking expeditions here and abroad. Available resources *Bonus: Mercenaries *Supply Centre available Vrieslan Called "Frisia" by others, the duchy of Vrieslan consists of a series of city-states who are often in competition at war with one another, marked by their pride and bellicosity. It is such traits which have helped them survive in their struggle against the vikings thus far. Vrieslan also has a port which allows visits from the European Mainland to East Anglia in Britain. Available resources *Bonus: Partisans *Tribute: 10 Saxony One of the most heavily populated regions of the German lands, Saxony has served as the Imperial capital of the Holy Roman Emperors, and may perceivably continue to do so for some time in the future. Lorraine Formerly Lotharingia, a land created with the Treaty of Verdun in the 9th century, Lorraine is a heavily forested and hilly area thanks to the existence of the Ardennes foothills, a part of the Vosges range. The hills of Lorraine are also known for their higher supply of iron ore, which may be vital for your war efforts. Available resources *file:rare.png: Iron ore *file:supply Centre.png available Burgundy The highlands of Burgundy make it a natural stronghold for its lords. Vlaanderen Sandwiched between Vrieslan and Normandy, the duchy of Vlaanderen has the potential to become a major trading hub, given its access to many parts of Europe. Because of this, Vlaanderen has a good port which allows access to the Thames Valley and East Anglia regions in Britain. Available resources *file:Tribute.png: 40 *file:Bonus.png: Merchant corporation *file:Supply Centre.png available. Seine Basin The capital of France, Paris, is situated on an island in the midst of the great river Seine. Available resources *file:rare.png: Granite Bavaria Tucked away in southeastern Germany and bordering the regions of Tyrol and Carinthia is Bavaria. A land of rolling hills and breathtaking mountains, the duchy has long formed an integral part of the Empire. Available resources *Bonus: Political dissidents *Rare: Dye Helvetia This small plateau in the Alpine mountains is surprisingly filled with many fertile valleys. Available resources *Bonus: Political Dissidents *Tribute: 10 Gasconha e Lengadoc This mountainous area also includes the Pyrenees, a formidable chain of mountains separating France from Spain. Like all mountain folk, the people here are well-known for being resolute fighters who do not take well to outsiders having an interest in their affairs. Available resources *Bonus: Partisans *Tribute: 5 Carinthia Formerly a Slavic principality assimilated into the Empire, the region of Carinthia allows access for the Germans into the the lands of Pannonia and Slavia east and beyond. The legacy of missionary work begun by the Bavarians in this region still resonates to this day. Available resources *Bonus: Missionaries *Tribute: 10 Tyrol - Copper - Economic boom: Metal - Provence - Wine 10 Eureka: Science - Category:CtW Category:Atlas